science_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans (2015 film)
Teen Titans is a 2015 live-action science-fiction superhero film based on a 2003 TV series of the same name directed by Noam Murro, the director of 300: Rise of an Empire and James Wan, director of the Conjuring. This film stars Logan Lerman, Bella Thorne, Elizabeth Gillies, Jack Griffo, Tristan Wilds, Spencer Locke and Roger Craig Smith. Summary Robin will travel around Jump City and joins a group of superheroes, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy to defeat crime. But when Slade turns to the Brotherhood of Evil to destroy Jump City, it's up to Robin and the Titans to save the world from evil. Plot Cast *Logan Lerman as Robin/Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Red X, a superhero and the main leader of the Teen Teen Titans. **Tyler Mazzei as Young Robin (age 10) *Bella Thorne as Starfire/Koriand'r, an alien girl from Tamaran and Robin's girlfriend. **Piper Mackenzie Harris as Young Starfire (age 13) *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven/Rachel Roth, the half-demon girl from Azarath and the daughter of Trigon. **Nikki Hahn as Young Raven (age 11) *Jack Griffo as Beastboy/Garfield Logan, a shape-shifting humanoid. **Ammir Enrique Naim as Young Beastboy (age 10) *Tristan Wilds as Cyborg/Victor Stone, a half-cybernetic half-man and a chief technological expert. **Benjamin Flores Jr. as Young Cyborg (age 12) *Spencer Locke as Princess Terra Markov, Beastboy's love interest and the former member of the Titans. **Avery Phillips as Young Terra (age 9) *Roger Craig Smith as Slade Wilson, the main antagonist and the arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans. *Maia Mitchell as Blackfire/Komand'r, Starfire's older sister, the firstborn princess, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. *Bruce Campbell as Brother Blood/Sebastian Blood, the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the secondary antagonist. *Ron Pearlman as Trigon, Raven's father, who is a demon and a primary antagonist. *Jessie J as Madame Rouge, a core member of the Brotherhood of Evil and one of Beast Boy's arch-enemies. *John C. Reilly as Killer Moth/Drury Walker/Cameron van Cleer, a supervillain and an enemy of the Teen Titans. *Ashley Tisdale as Kitten Walker/Kitten Van Cleer, the daughter of the villain Killer Moth and the girlfriend of the mutant Fang. *Rupert Grunt as Speedy, a member of Titans East and an ally of the Teen Titans. *Tyler Posey as Aqualad/Garth, a young superhero from Atlantis and a founding member of Titans East. *Sarah Silverman as Jinx, the member of the H.I.V.E. and the top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She was an Honorary Titan and former villainess. *Coco Jones as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher, a former H.I.V.E. Academy student and a founding member and leader of the Titans East. *Linda Cardellini as Argent, a young Honorary Titan. She is a super heroine hailing from New Zealand. *Katie Lowes as Kole Weathers, a young superheroine and an Honorary Titan. *Melissa Joan Hart as Ravager/Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade and a former villainess. *Erin Gerasimovich as Melvin, the oldest and the leader of a young trio of sibling pre-adolsecent super heroes. *Henry Littel as Timmy Tantrum, the second-oldest of a young trio of sibling pre-adolescent super heroes. *Joel Little as Teether, a toddler and the youngest of a young trio of sibling pre-adolescent super heroes. *Helena Bonham Carter as Arella, the mother of Raven. *Max Charles as Gizmo *TBA as See-More *TBA as Billy Numerous *TBA as Mammoth *Estelle Harris as Mother Mae-Eye *TBA as Puppet King *TBA as Control Freak *TBA as Mad Mod *TBA as Dr. Light Motion Capture and Voice Cast *TBA as the motion capture and voice of Monsieur Mallah *TBA as the motion capture and voice of Cinderblock *TBA as the motion capture and voice of the Brain *TBA as the motion capture and voice of Gizmo's robot Trivia *This movie was based on a 2003 TV series, Teen Titans. *Ron Perlman, the voice of Slade portrays Trigon. *This film is 139 minutes long and is also rated PG-13. *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with Village Roadshow Pictures, DC Entertainment and Silver Pictures. *Maia Mitchell will get her hair dyed to black for her role. *Melissa Joan Hart will get a long, white wig for her role. *Elizabeth Gillies will get her hair dyed to purple for her role. *Jack Griffo will get his hair dyed to green for her role. *Katie Lowes and Sarah Silverman will have pink wigs for their roles. *Linda Cardnelli will get her hair dyed to black and her bangs dyed to red for her role. *John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman and Katie Lowes appear on Wreck-It Ralph. *Both Helena Gonham Carter and Rupert Grint appear on Harry Potter film series. Category:Films Category:2015 films Category:Superhero films